yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 075
Taken by Storm, Part 1, known as Field Trip Tag Duel in the Japanese version, is the seventy-fifth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Summary Duel Academy's students arrive at Domino City for their field trip. Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale and Tyranno Hassleberry purchase guidebooks to visit the city's landmarks. They visit the pier where Yugi Muto Dueled Joey Wheeler, while the latter was controlled by Marik Ishtar's Millennium Rod. They later arrive at Solomon Muto's Kame Game shop. They introduce themselves to Solomon, and upon explaining that they are from Duel Academy, he allows them to come inside, explaining that Yugi is currently off on another journey. He offers to be their tour guide for the rest of the day, and he takes them to the sites where Yugi Dueled Seeker and Strings. He lags behind as they continue to their next destination, and is kidnapped. They split up to search for him, and run into Chazz Princeton. He tells Syrus and Hassleberry that they are to meet the kidnappers on the roof of a building - the same building on which Yugi and Seto Kaiba once Dueled Umbra and Lumis. They do so, and are met by the kidnappers - Frost and Thunder. They are to Tag Duel them. Frost plays "Side Attack", which essentially changes the format of the Tag Duel to that of two single Duels - Syrus and Thunder may not attack Hassleberry and Frost, and vice-versa. Frost and Thunder Summon "Ice Knight" and "Thunder Knight", respectively, and Tribute them to Summon the "Monarch" monsters of the same Attribute - "Mobius the Frost Monarch" and "Zaborg the Thunder Monarch". They also play a combination of "Reflector Bit" monsters, which lets them reflect damage to their oppnents. Hassleberry is reduced to 1100 Life Points before Syrus' second turn comes. Featured Duel Frost's turn * Activates "Side Attack". Hassleberry and Frost may not attack Syrus and Thunder, and vice-versa. * Summons "Ice Knight" (1300/1200) in Attack Position. As it is an Aqua-type monster, its effect increases its attack points by 400. Hassleberry's turn * Special Summons "Gilasaurus" (1400/400) via its effect. * Tributes "Gilasaurus" to Summon "Dark Driceratops" (2400/1500) in Attack Position. * Activates Field Spell Card "Jurassic World", increasing the attack of all Dinosaur-type monsters by 300 points. * Sets a card. Thunder's turn * Summons "Thunder Knight" (1300/1200) in Attack Position. As it is a Thunder-type monster, it gains 400 attack points via its own effect. * Sets a card. Syrus's turn * Summons "Truckroid" (1000/2000) in Defense Position. Frost's turn * Tributes "Ice Knight" to Summon "Mobius the Frost Monarch" (2400/1000) in Attack Position. Its effect activates, destroying "Jurassic World" and Hassleberry's Set card. * Activates Field Spell Card "Mobius Castle", deceasing the attack points of all Dinosaur, Winged Beast, Plant, Beast and Beast-Warrior-type monsters that his opponents control by 500. * Attacks and destroys "Dark Driceratops" (Hassleberry 3500). * Sets two card. Hassleberry's turn * Activates "Pot of Greed", drawing two cards. * Activates "Earthquake", switching the Battle positions of all monsters. * Summons "Archeonis" (300/1300) in Attack Position. * Activates "New Ultra Evolution", Tributing "Archenois" to Summon "Dark Tyranno" (2600/1300) in Attack Position, whose attack points decrease by 500 due to "Mobius Castle". * Attacks, but Frost activate his face-down "Bit Shoot", Special Summoning "Reflector Bit" (0/0) from his Deck, which redirects target of the Battle damage to Thunder, who activates his own face-down "Bit Shoot" to Summon a "Reflector Bit" (0/0) and activates its other effect. Should he take damage from Frost's "Reflector Bit", he can inflict 500 damage to Syrus (Syrus 3500). * Sets a card. Thunder's turn * Tributes "Thunder Knight" to Summon "Zaborg the Thunder Monarch" (2400/1000) in Attack Position, whose effect activates, destroying "Truckroid". * Attacks, with Frost activating his face-down "Revolving Stage", making Hassleberry take a direct attack, rather than Syrus (Hassleberry 1100). Duel continues in the next episode. Differences in adaptations In the English version, the guidebook that Hassleberry reads from incorrectly states that Pegasus handcuffed Yugi and Joey for their Duel at Domino Pier. Syrus corrects him on this. This is not present in the Japanese version, as both had the same guidebook, which was said to have been written by Solomon Muto. Solomon's own depiction in the English version was of a senile old man, while in the Japanese version, he appeared just as he did in the previous series. Trivia While in Grandpa's card shop, Syrus asks Grandpa if the Blue-Eyes White Dragon card on display is real. Grandpa replies "It sure is", implying that Seto Kaiba gave Grandpa a Blue-Eyes White Dragon to repay him for the one he tore. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.